There are many instances in which electrical conductors are replaced with optical fibers. The replacement can be facilitated by using the same connectors for connecting the ends of two optic fibers, that were previously used to connect the ends of a pair of electrical conductors, by replacing some or all of the electrical contact assemblies with optic fiber contact assemblies. Difficulties can be encountered in making such a replacement because of the difference in the way in which a pair of electrical contacts are coupled, with the way in which a pair of optic fibers are coupled.
A pair of electrical contacts are often coupled by having a pin contact of one conductor enter a socket contact of the other conductor, with the socket contact having resilient arms that press against the side of the pin contact to make electrical contact therewith. In optical coupling, a pair of optic fibers are coupled by pressing their extreme tips in abutment. Such abutment must be maintained without even a minute gap between them. This requires that one of the optic fiber contacts be spring biased towards the other, to assure firm abutment of the ends even if there is slight movement due to vibration or other causes. The pre-loading of the spring can be accomplished in a specially-designed connector contact hole, by pushing a guide sleeve at the front of the contact assembly against a shoulder formed near the front of the contact hole to compress the spring. However, the presence of such a shoulder at the front of the hole would prevent front release of the contact assembly, which is often a desirable feature. Furthermore, present connector housings that are designed for holding electrical contacts, are not constructed with such a shoulder near the front. An optical fiber contact assembly which was constructed so it could fit in the contact holes of a connector housing, where the contact holes do not have an undercut forming a shoulder near the front of the hole, would facilitate conversion of existing electrical connectors to optic fiber connectors.